linuxacfandomcom_ar-20200216-history
RHCE
شهادة من شهادات ريدهات RedHat تنقسم إلى ثلاث أجزاء: RH033, RH131, RH253 RH033 Red Hat Linux Essentials مبادئ النظام فكرة و تاريخ لينوكس Unit 1 - Linux Ideas and History * An Introduction to Linux and Open Source: what are the central ideas behind the Linux phenomenon and where do they come from? أساسيات استخدام لينوكس Unit 2 - Linux Usage Basics * Logging into the system, changing users and editing text files. تشغيل الاوامر و الحصول على المساعدة Unit 3 - Running Commands and Getting Help * How to use built-in and online documentation to enhance your experience. * pwd * cd * ls * cp * mv * rm * cat * file * less * mkdir * rmdir * locate * man * info استعراض ملفات النظام Unit 4 - Browsing the Filesystem * Understanding the locations of important directories on a Red Hat Enterprise Linux system and navigating them from the command line and using the graphical Nautilus browser. المستخدمين و المجموعات و الصلاحيات Unit 5 - Users, Groups and Permissions * Reading and setting permissions on files and directories. استخدام الصدفة Unit 6 - Using the bash Shell * Basic tips and tricks to make Red Hat Enterprise Linux's default shell work for you. Topics include tab completion, history and an introduction to shell scripting. الدخل و الخرج و الانبوب Unit 7 - Standard I/O and Pipes * The ins-and-outs of redirecting output between programs and files. أدوات معالجة النصوص Unit 8 - Text Processing Tools * An introduction to some of the most useful text-processing utilities in Red Hat Enterprise Linux, including grep, cut, sed, sort, diff and patch. محرر النصوص المتقدم VIM Unit 9 - vim: An Advanced Text Editor * How to get the most out of the powerful and flexible vim text editor. مرجع بالعربية أدوات اعداد النظام الأساسية Unit 10 - Basic System Configuration Tools * Using Red Hat Enterprise Linux's graphical and text-based configuration tools to manage networking, printing and date/time settings. تدقيق و ادارة العمليات Unit 11 - Investigating and Managing Processes * Listing, terminating and scheduling program executions on a Red Hat Enterprise Linux system. ضبط الصدفة Unit 12 - Configuring the Bash Shell * A discussion of using shell variables and scripts to customize the command-line environment. ايجاد و معالجة الملفات Unit 13 - Finding and Processing Files * In-depth coverage of using the find command and related utilities to locate and act upon files based on arbitrary criteria . عملاء الشبكة Unit 14 - Network Clients * An overview of network tools available in Red Hat Enterprise linux, from web browsers to email clients and diagnostic utilities. Unit 15 - Advanced Topics in Users, Groups and Permissions * A deeper discussion of how user and group identities are stored on a Red Hat Enterprise Linux system, as well as the introduction of advanced filesystem permissions like SetUID and SetGID. نظرة في عمق نظام الملفات Unit 16 - The Linux Filesystem In-Depth * The nuts-and-bolts of how Red Hat Enterprise Linux deals with filesystems. Topics include partitions, inodes, linking and archiving tools. أداوات ادارة النظام الاساسية Unit 17 - Essential System Administration Tools * An introduction to fundamental system administration topics such as installing Red Hat Enterprise Linux, managing software packages, and enhancing security with SELinux and the netfilter firewall. Unit 18 - So... What Now? * Exposure to further options for training and involvement in the larger open-source community. RH131 إدارة النظام إدارة الحزم Unit 1 - Package Management * Manage software on system using yum, Red Hat Network, and rpm. تشغيل النظام Unit 2 - System Initialization * Define boot process, recover system, and manage service startup. خدمات النواة Unit 3 - Kernel Services * Explore kernel modules and variants, tune kernel parameters, manage devices, and monitor processes and resources. خدمات النظام Unit 4 - System Services * Configure and access various consoles to manage system logging, time synchronization, printers, and task automation. إدارة ملفات النظام Unit 5 - Filesystem Management * Expand storage by adding new filesystems and swap space. Configure autofs for on-demand network storage. إدارة المستخدمين Unit 6 - User Administration * Create, modify and delete users, groups, and policy. Escalate privileges. Establish collaborative group directories. ضبط الشبكة Unit 7 - Network Configuration * Configure dynamic and static network settings for both IPv4 and IPv6. الإدارة المتقدمة للمستخدم Unit 8 - Advanced User Administration * Revisit user administration by connecting to network directory services like NIS and LDAP. Protect users and groups through ACLs, quotas, and SELinux. الادارة المتقدمة لنظام الملفات Unit 9 - Advanced Filesystem Management * Back up your data. Manage filesystems using Software RAID and Logical Volume Management. التثبيت Unit 10 - Installation * Perform both interactive and automated installations of Red Hat Enterprise Linux. المحاكاة باستخدام Xen Unit 11 - Virtualization with Xen * Install the xen environment and create a para-virtualized user domain running Red Hat Enterprise Linux. تصيد الأخطاء Unit 12 - Troubleshooting * Explore troubleshooting methodologies while defining standard things to check. Maintain system from different runlevels. Utilize the rescue environment of anaconda. RH235 الأمن و الشبكات أداء النظام والأمن Unit 1: System Performance and Security * Concepts and Practices * System Faults and Breaches * Method of Fault Analysis * Benefits of System Monitoring * Managing Processes by Account * Hands-on lab: System Monitoring التحكم بالوصول لخدمات النظام Unit 2: System Service Access Controls * Service and Network Access Controls * System Initialization and Service Management * Service and Application Access Controls * tcp_wrappers Configuration * Security Enhanced Linux (SELinux) * Hands-on Lab: Controlling access to certain hosts التحكم بالوصول لمصادر الشبكة Unit 3: Network Resource Access Controls * Internet Protocol and Routing * IPv6: Dynamic Interface Configuration * IPv6: StaticInterface Configuration * IPv6: Routing Configuration * Netfilter Overview * Rules: General Considerations * Connection Tracking * Network Address Translation (NAT) * IPv6 and ip6tables * Hands-on Lab: Securing Networking تنظيم الأجهزة المشبوكة Unit 4: Organizing Networked Systems * Host Name Resolution * DNS-Specific Resolvers * Trace a DNS Query with dig * Exploring DNS with host * Service Profile: DNS * Getting Started with BIND * bind-chroot Package * caching-nameserver Package * Remote Name Daemon Control (rndc) * The DHCP Service * DHCP Overview * Configuring an IPv4 DHCP Server * Hands-on Lab: Implement a Minimal DNS Server خدمات مشاركة ملفات الشبكة Unit 5: Network File Sharing Services * File Transfer Protocol (FTP) * Network File Service (NFS) * Port options for the Firewall * Samba services * Configuring Samba * Hands-on Lab: Network File Sharing Services خدمات الوب Unit 6: Web Services * Apache Overview * Apache Server Configuration * Virtual Hosts * Apache Access Configuration * CGI * Apache Encrypted Web Server * Squid Web Proxy Cache * Hands-on Lab: Implementing Web (HTTP) Services خدمات البريد الالكتروني Unit 7: Electronic Mail Services * Essential Email Operation * Simple Mail Transport Protocol * Sendmail SMTP Restrictions * Sendmail Operation * Using alternatives to Switch MTAs * Postfix Configuration * Postfix SMTP Restrictions * Postfix Operation * Mail Retrieval Protocols * Hands-on Lab: Electronic Mail تأمين البيانات Unit 8: Securing Data * The Need For Encryption * Symmetric Encryption * Asymmetric Encryption * Public Key Infrastructures * Digital Certificates * Hands-on Lab: Securing Data إدارة الحساب Unit 9: Account Management * Account Management * Account Information (Name Service) * Name Service Switch (NSS) * Pluggable Authentication Modules (PAM) * PAM Operation * Utilities and Authentication * Hands-on Lab: Account Management Methods --اسامة ١٠:٣٢، ٣ يناير ٢٠٠٩ (UTC) تصنيف:م ل ع